Utilizing the combination of renal micropuncture techniques for the evaluation of nephron filtration rate and the respective determinants of glomerular ultrafiltration and immunologic and morphologic analysis, we plan to further delineate the specific roles of both cellular and humoral mechanisms in the production of immune injury in the glomerulus. Evaluation of specific mediators of glomerular immune injury will be continued in an acute model before and after the administration of AGBM Ab. We plan to examine the effect of AGBM Ab in rats depleted of polymorphonuclear leukocytes (PMN). Results from this study of polymorph depletion will allow us to determine the effect of PMN on the glomerular permeability coefficient and nephron plasma flow. We will also compare the effects of intact AGBM Ab to both F(Ab)2 and FAb molecules on changes in the glomerular permeability coefficient and on endothelial changes in the rat. These studies will continue to comphrensively examine immune mechanisms with more quantitative and specific physiologic indicators of glomerular function.